Living A New Life
by The Sleeping Zombie
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto died, Sawada Naruto was born. Years later, with a grumpy fox, a loyal follower who always beat people to dead, a mafia for a father, naive mother and a brother who was targeted by some people from Italy, yep his life is fulled with never ending troubles. It's troublesome. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Iemitsu thought that his first born child is quite odd.

He still remembered when he was told by his ever cheerful wife four years ago that she was pregnant. That moment, he felt like he was the luckiest happy man alive in the whole wide world. So he grabbed his wife, hugged her and spun her around. (He stopped only when Nana made a motion of throwing up.) He then running around town as he yelled out in a complete excitement of 'I'm going to be a freaking dad!'

9 months later on the tenth day of October, his son was born into the world.

As he held his newborn son in his arms, he felt an overwhelming emotions of love and awe. Love for his son and for the woman who has given him the greatest gift for him. Awe for finally becoming a father. Him!

When he looked at his son's appearance, he immediately noticed the strange marks like whisker on each of his cheek. The second thing he noticed was the baby's blond hair, which is quite darker than his own. And when the baby finally opened his eyelids, he got a pair of blue eyes just like him, but only a slight darker.

But that wasn't what caught his attention the most. No, it was the slight intelligence and curiousity shown in his eyes when he looked up to him. And Iemitsu was sure that he was aware of his surrounding and the person who held him before he grabbed his finger with his tiny fist before he closed his eyes and fall asleep on him.

When the leader of CEDEF (though Nana didn't know that) passed over his son to his wife who sit up straight on the bed with a lovely motherly smile on her face, his mind is busy processing the fact that his son, his son who's not even an hour old yet, has shown intelligence and curiousity!

And he was just a baby! A newborn baby! And Iemitsu didn't missed the strange glint of something in his son's darker blue eyes.

It was like a recognization of some sort. It was quite... unexpected and not normal if someone ask him. Newborn just don't do that. But despite the baby's darker blond tuff of hair and his darker blue eyes than his own, the baby is his. Iemitsu can feel the same warm energy as him within his son. Small energy, but it was there. And Nana would never cheated on him.

'Is it Sky Flame?' he thought.

"What are we going to name him, dear?" Nana's suddenly asked, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Name?" he blinked his eyes as he replied dumbly to his wife's question.

"Of course! We haven't think of a name for him yet." Nana said, eyes gazing to the little bundle of joy in her arms, wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

Iemitsu stared at his smiling wife before he looked at his sleeping son. He grabbed his chin as he thought hard for a suitable name for his first born child before he heard something saying 'Maelstrom'.

He blinked and looked at the opened window at the side of the room, letting the breeze of the night entering the hospital room. Probably the wind, he thought.

He shrugged his shoulder and stared at his wife with a smile, who still smiling sweetly at him and waiting for him to say something. 'Maelstrom huh?' he thought, a little bit amused.

"How about Naruto?" he said as smiled widely at her. "Sawada Naruto."

Nana returned his smile with her very own before she stared down at her baby who cutely slept peacefully in her arms. "I like that. His name would be Naruto then." she cheerfully said.

And as if the baby, now named Naruto, could sense and understand them for discussing about his name, he opened his eyes and yawned cutely (both adults melted at the cuteness) before he noticed his parents, giving them a cute smile and waving his tiny fists to them. It was like his own way to say 'Hello mom and dad. And I like that name.'

Iemitsu chuckled at his own thoughts.

"Frow now on, your name is Sawada Naruto." the new father said as he ruffled baby Naruto's small tuff lf hair. He then clapped his hands together, smiling at his two parents who looked at him lovingly.

XXX

Four years later.

Iemitsu sighed as he looked under the bed inside Naruto's room. Finding nothing under the bed, he let out a sigh again.

It was Sunday. And the CEDEF's leader has a total of 3 days off from his mafia life in Italy before he need to go again. He already booked a flight for tomorrow departure to Italy.

And since it was such a rare times for him to be with his family, he took this opportunity to spend some times with his wife and son. Nana has went out to the grocery store and decided to let the father and son duo to spend the rest of the evening together.

And that's what they're doing now. Few minutes after Nana went out, Naruto asked to play a game of hide and seek, and he happily said yes. Naruto decided that he would be hiding while the older blond would be the one to look for him.

At first Iemitsu was excited to play with his son, but now he kind of regretted for saying yes. It's been almost an hour since the game started and he still couldn't find him!

He has been looking at every parts of the house but still no sign of his brat. Looking for him was like looking for something that never was there in the first place. Though he has felt Naruto's prescene a few minutes ago in his room, leading him there to look for him inside the closet, under the desk and finally under the bed and still nothing.

Walking out of Naruto's room, which is quite messy, he walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Sitting on the soft cushion that was placed near the short table at the middle of the living room, he took a deep breath and say in a loud voice.

"Alright Naruto! Papa has given up!" Iemitsu yelled out. "Come out come out wherever you are ~"

It was a total silence before he heard a child laughter from outside. 'He was outside?' he thought confusedly. He was sure that he already look for the little tyke outside the house before he felt his prescene from his room.

Standing up, he walked towards the tradisional japanese doors and slide one open. He stepped out of the house and followed the sound of the laughing child only to see a tree a few steps away from him and looked up to see his troublesome son sitting on one of tree branches. He was laughing happily as if sitting on top of a tree branch is a fun thing for him to do.

In alert, Iemitsu walked quickly towards the tree, looking up to his son and raised his arms to him. "Come down now Naruto." he said. "Don't be afraid, Papa will catch you."

Naruto looked at the older blond and laughed as he jumped into his father's embrace, who immediately caught him and sighed in relief.

"Son, how did you even get up there?" he carefully asked the four years old kid.

"I climbed!" said four years old kid exclaimed happily.

Iemitsu looked at his son's apperance and noticed that there's no dirt on him. 'For a kid like him to climb a tree without any dirt is impossible.' he thought, eyes narrowing.

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

Without saying anything, Iemitsu took him inside the house and placed him on the floor. He sat in front of his son who looked at him with curiousity, wondering what he did wrong.

"Listen Naruto, do not climbing up a tree without anyone is watching." he said, looking at Naruto with a stern gaze. "For a second thought, don't even climb up a tree or anything that is way taller that you until you a little bit older."

Naruto nodded.

"And whatever happened for you to be up on the tree, never let it happen again." I know something helped him or put him there, he thought.

He desperately wanted to ask the small blond who keep his head down, about how he ended up there but something holding him back from doing so.

Instead, he asked "Papa has been looking for you. Where are you hiding?"

"Around the house!" Naruto said happily, grinning to his father.

"Around the house?"

"Yeah!" he nodded. "I want to be a ninja who always in the shadow. And ninja has to be quiet and good at hiding!" he explained, showing Lemitsu his perfectly white teeths.

"Ninja?" the oldest Sawada asked dumfoundedly. "Why?"

"Because ninjas are cool and they protect precious people from the shadow. I want to be like that. I want to protect Mama when Papa go away."

Iemitsu was quite taken aback by what his 4 years old son just told him. It wasn't something a kid to say. Usually when a kid was asked the reason why he or she want to be a certain thing, the respond will always be 'Cause it's cool.'

'Well, most of them.' His son is certainly not one of them.

"Why ninja? Why not something else? Like a police officer or soldier or another occupation."

"Nope. Ninja!" the child said happily, grinning from ear to ear as he make a hand motion that ninja in shows always did.

"What do you mean protecting Mama when Papa go away?" he asked the small ninja wannabe.

"Because that is what I suppose to do. A son who protect his family in his father's place." Naruto said simply.

Again, that is not something a kid like him to say. 'Is there something happened when I was away?' he thought anxiously. And Iemitsu swore that there's a flash of guilt in his son's eyes before it's gone.

"Why would you say that, Naruto?"

"Because in my dreams, my precious people always died leaving me alone. It makes me sad and I don't to be alone." Naruto said again, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he clenched his small fist. "Mama and Papa won't die and leave me alone to right?" he asked deperately, looking at Lemitsu with a sad expression.

"Of course not!" He quicky said, hands on Naruto's shoulders. His heart ached when he heard his precious son saying things like that. "Papa and Mama would never leave Naru-chan alone!"

"Promise?" Naruto held out his pinky and Iemitsu quickly locked his pinky with his son's.

"Papa promise." he said softly as he hugged his son.

At that moment, Iemitsu didn't care nor is he aware of everything except comforting his son. Not the way he ended up on the tree, his behavior, his way of speaking which isn't like a normal child, the dreams of people died, and certainly not the slight glint in his eyes as his father hugged him.

XXX

Somewhere in a place where nobody except one person knows of.

Red eyes gleaming in the darkness as he mused over the interaction between the father and son duo. _This would be interesting_ , he thought.

Eyes narrowed slightly as he feels something strange like an energy of some sort coming from the man that the person he cared about called 'papa'.

 _Whatever that is, it's not chakra._ And whatever the man had within his body, it wouldn't bring any harm to his human. Because the strange energy is attracted to the idiot's chakra.

 _"Looks like it wouldn't be so boring after all."_ Red eyes then closed and faded in the darkness as silence took over.

XXX

 **I tried.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth.

That's the conclusion that the formerly named Uzumaki Naruto, now Sawada Naruto can come up with.

When he died, he expected himself to be at the Pure Land or Hell (He hoped it's the former). To be with his precious people who died before him. But instead of that, he ended up in an unknown place which is quite cramped for him.

He still remembered not being able to even open his mouth to say something, nor is he able to open his eyes to see whatever the thing that keep him caged. It's so damn frustrating.

It's even limited his movement. When he tried to move his body, he can only managed to move a little bit. And whenever he tried to reach out his legs, they hit something like a wall of some sort. It wasn't hard like a real wall, it's a bit soft but still a wall. That's the thing that prevented him from going out.

Again, it's so damn frustrating and getting on his nerve.

Despite that, it wasn't always frustration that he felt over his situation, sometime he feels warm. A good kind of warm and he kind of like it. He also heard people voices from outside of the soft wall. They were unfamiliar people that tried to communicate with him.

At first, Naruto was unsure about these people, he thought that perhaps they're the reason this weird thing happened to him. But after a while, these people keep trying to talk to him and even though he couldn't grasp what they're saying, he can feels that they meant no harm to him. So he gave them a numerous kick of his own. He guessed that they liked it, since he felt a positive emotions coming from them.

The times when he was in the cramped place, he has been wondering about Kurama. His bijuu partner was still sealed within him when he died. But if Naruto is here intead in the Pure Land, that means he might still be alive afterall. And he hoped that Kurama is still with him. Or at least be free.

Just to be sure, he tried to focus and feel Kurama's prescene. It was hard at first because he does't feel anything. He started to get anxious and worry. Luckily to his relief and happiness, he found a small portion of the Kyubi's chakra still inside him. But he reminded himself that just because he still have a small portion of Kurama's chakra, but that doesn't mean that the Kyubi himself is still exist within him.

As time goes by, the place become more cramped than before. This time, he doesn't even have to reach out his legs to feel the soft wall. It's uncomfortable and Naruto wanted to get the hell outta there.

And he did. On 10th October.

XXX

The process of being out is completely weird.

Very weird.

The first thing he noticed immediately is something unpleasant and slimy covering his whole body and hands touching him. He feels cold before he was covered in something soft and warm.

He still couldn't open his eyes but this time he can open his mouth. So he tried to talk, but the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth is just a war of cry.

Now he felt really confused than ever. He wanted to say something but words just couldn't come out properly. The words has appeared in his head but he just couldn't bring himself to say not even one proper word.

Something is really not right, he thought.

Then, he can feel that whatever is currently holding him is passing him over to another one. And this time, he was welcomed with a warm embrace. It was rocking him gently and it's action is soothing him and calming him.

Next thing he noticed is a smell. The environment around him had a very familiar smells. Smells that he really hate. A sudden memory rushed into his head. A memory of him being forced to stay in a hospital room by Sakura. It was the smell of medicines and a little bit of blood. The word 'hospital' appeared in his head.

For the love of Uchiha Madara, what in the nine state of hell is happening!?

Then he heard a bunch of different noises around him. He heard a beeping sound, people talking, sounds of footsteps and one very familiar voice talking to him. Naruto recognized that one voice as one of the people who always communicate with him. The more he listen to this person talking, the more he feel at ease. So he only focus on this person alone, ignoring everything else as he realized that the voice is belong to a female.

The face of his redhead mother, Kushina, suddenly appeared in his mind. Then he disappointingly thought to himself that his mother has been dead for the past 17 years of his life.

His mind is processing everthing that he currently knows. He's in one of a hospital room, the people talking are nurses and doctors, he is small and light enough for someone to hold and carry him, right now he's in the arms of a woman, before this he was stuck in a cramped place with soft wall surrounding him and limiting his movement, he cried instead of talking and he still couldn't open his goddam eyes.

He suspected one thing happened to him. And refused to accept it. And before he even had the chance to be panic, he suddenly feels tired and sleepy.

"Sleep now darling, Mama is here and will always love you."

That's the last thing he heard before he fall asleep.

XXX

When he opened his eyes for the first time since forever, he saw a man.

His vision was little bit blurry but he didn't fail to see a man with blond hair, tan skin and sharp blue eyes is staring down at him. The man was holding him in his muscular arms with a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto first thought was his father, Minato but as his vision is getting better and clearer, he can clearly see that it wasn't his father. It was someone else.

Rebirth.

That was his only conclusion. He suddenly feels mortified that all this time he was inside a woman stomach, given birth by said woman and he still remembered the process.

Urghh.

Anyway, whoever this man is, he made Naruto feels safe. There's something about this man that made the now baby Naruto feels something. It's a feeling that he felt numerous time in his past (he already come to term that this is his second life) and he just couldn't tell what is it. It also didn't help that his new father feels familiar to him.

Few moment after observing his father, Naruto suddenly feels tired again. And his (baby) instict just told him to sleep.

And so he did.

XXX

When he woke up, he didn't immediately open his eyes. He heard two people talking, one male and one female. 'Probably my new parents.' he thought.

And by what he can hear, they were discussing a suitable name for him. 'I want my orignal name.' he thought desperately.

Afterall, 'Naruto' was a name given by his godfather, Jiraiya. It was a precious name for him and he's proud of it. He would love if Fate decided to let him keep his original name through his new parents.

"Name?" a male voice spoke. 'That must be my new father.'

"Of course! We haven't think of a name for him yet." this time the female spoke. It was his new mother. The one who keep him in her stomach for nine months. Even though Uzumaki Kushina won't be his mother this time around, but that doesn't mean his love for his redhead mother and his father, Minato would be less than his upcoming love for his new parents.

"How about Naruto?" his father asked, "Sawada Naruto?"

Thanks God he would keep his real name! And this time he would live his life as Sawada Naruto instead of Uzumaki Naruto. 'Please new mom, just say yes!'

"I like that. His name would be Naruto then."

And just like that, he finally opened his eyes, staring at the face of a smiling woman who brought him into this new world and given him a chance of having a family. He then turned to look at his father who grinned upon seeing him with eyes opened. With that, he gave both of his new parents a smile and waved his tiny fists to them.

"Frow now on, your name is Sawada Naruto." his new father said as he ruffled Naruto's small tuff of hair. He then clapped his hands together, smiling at his two parents who looked at him lovingly.

From that moment, Naruto promised to protect his new parents. Because something in his gut telling him that his life wouldn't be a nice comfortable life without any dangerous adventures.

Years later, he was facing a bunch of dangerous people with either gun or sword and other dangerous weapons.

But Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he couldn't handle it.

XXX

Two years after his (re)birth, Naruto started to notice some things about his new parents.

Especially his father, whose name is Sawada Iemitsu and always dubbed himself as 'Papa' to his precious son. And Naruto don't want to disappoint him, said 'Papa' as his first word. And his Papa couldn't be more happier than that. He even cried! And his Mama just laughed it off.

Naruto started to notice a few things about his father. He always never home. Before he go away, he held him and said "Papa will go far far away for a while. When Papa is not here, Naruto need to be a big boy and protect Mama."

At that time, Naruto's childish mind doesn't really quite understand about what his Papa is talking about, but the adult part of him thought that there's always a deeper meaning behind every words.

If it isn't the words, then the emotions that Naruto sensed from his father made him realize that.

He sensed guilt.

His father is feeling guilty of something. Perhaps for leaving him and his mother for a long time. But Naruto can sensed there's more than meet the eyes.

His father is hiding something.

And whenever the older blond came home, he would smell like something that resembled a gunpowder that was used to make a normal bomb by bandits. There's tiredness and relief flashed through his father's eyes whenever he returned from wherever he goes.

Tiredness and guilt, Naruto could understand that. But why relief?

Naruto didn't understand that. Not at all.

Then when he was almost three years old, his father was home to celebrate his third birthday. It was 5 days before his birthday when Naruto found something that can be assumed as a weapon inside a drawer of his father's desk. The weapon kinda look like Naruto's favourite water gun.

Only his father's gun was made of metal. So Naruto knew that it was a real gun. A real weapon. And when there's a weapon, it's either used to shoot someone or something. Just like how the bad guys in his favourite cartoon show always did. He considered the possibility that maybe his father is a cop, only for him to throw away the idea when his mother told him that 'Papa is working traffic at a construction sites.'

So three days after he officially turned three, his father was ready to leave again. When Sawada Iemitsu done hugging his 'little fishcake', said 'little fishcake' immediately asked him about his work. And as expected, he said exactly what Sawada Nana has already told their son.

And Naruto can sensed lie. His father was lying.

Then the older blond told his wife that he would become a star before ruffling Naruto's hair and kissed his 'little fishcake'.

Iemitsu's grinning face is the last thing Naruto saw before the door was closed.

It would be a few more months before his father come back home.

XXX

Now Naruto is four and a half years old.

As always, his father is not here. It's almost a month since he went away for his job. Only Naruto and his mother, Nana stayed at home.

Right now his mother is in the kitchen, busy with making lunch for both of them. And Naruto is in his room.

Sitting crossed legs at the middle of his room, he had his eyes closed as he put his palms together. Naruto was trying to meditate and get into his mindscape to check on his bijuu friend.

He really missed the furball. So he decided to meditate, get into his mindscape and see if the gate is still there and meet Kurama.

That was his original plan.

'Who know meditate can be quite hard?' he though.

It has been almost thirty minutes since he started his mediation and yet, nothing happened. So he tried to be patience. And next thing he knew, he felt a burst of energy from somewhere inside him and then whoosh.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore. Instead of sitting crossed legs on the floor, he was sitting on a wide field of grass. He expected a sewer, not this. The sky is blue with some clouds roaming it freely. And he saw a bunch of flowers with different colouring not to far from his right.

He stood up and turned his body around only to see a thick forest which reminded him of a forest around Konoha. Sensing a familiar prescene there, he made his way towards the forest, hoping that Kurama would be there.

As he was walking, he noticed that his physical appearance is still the same. An appearance of a child who is no older than 5 years old, which is him. Shrugging his shoulder, he reached the first tree before walking deep into the forest.

As he was getting deeper and deeper, he couldn't stop the huge grin forming on his face. The prescene is getting stronger and Naruto who thought that walking is boring and wasting time, attempted to use his chakra to hop from tree to tree, but instead of landing on the tree's branch, the chakra burst through his feets and make him jump so high until he landed hard on the ground.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyy, that wasn't supposed to happen." he groaned as he pick himself up. "Is it because of this body that I can't control my chakra anymore?" he said to himself, frown appeared on his face.

 _"That is to be expected you fool."_ a grumpy voice which is sound awfully familiar to the child spoke up from somewhere. The deep voice echoing through the forest and Naruto waste no time as he run as fast as his short legs can carry him towards the voice.

Not even a minute later, the little Sawada found himself in a beautiful meadow. And right at the middle, it's Kurama. The nine tailed fox is lying on the grass with his hands/paws resting underneath his chin. He was looking at Naruto with his indifferent gaze. But Naruto knows that the orange furball has been waiting for him.

Naruro immediately make his way to the oversized fox and stand before the bijuu. He looked up to him and give him a large grin. "Kurama."

 _"Naruto."_

"I knew you would be here with me"

" _Hah. It's not like I chose to be here."_ Kurama snorted.

"Acting like a tsundere won't change our situation, y'know?"

" _I might as well hit you now you ugly monkey,"_ the fox said with a hint of annoyance. Really, it's not even a minute yet and he already called him 'tsundere', whatever it mean.

"If you're wondering, tsundere means-"

 _"Silence you moron. Instead of telling me something pointless, shouldn't you be telling me about what happened to you?"_ Kurama said, red eyes gazing towards the person who still has a grin on his face.

"Wait, I thought you know what happened to me?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Didn't you see the outside world through my eyes or something like that? Cause y'know, you always seems to know things about me that even I wasn't aware of. Y'know, like a stalker?"

" _No you fool. I just woke up not too long ago."_ Kurama said, irritated by what his jinchuriki called him. _"And no I'm not a stalker, I happened to know things about you because I've been sealed within you from the beginning of your life."_ he paused for a while before he continue, " _Your first life. You don't exactly look like this since the last time I saw you, and with the lack of your chakra control, your physical appearance, the new outside world, the couple that has been taking care of you... It looks like Fate has given you a chance to live a new life."_

Naruto was silence for a moment, Kurama's words keep repeating in his head. Does his rebirth can be considered as a second chance to live a new life? If yes, then why him? Is there a reason for him to be rebirth?

" _Stop thinking."_ Kurama said, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. " _Whatever question you have in your thick head, I can hear it too."_

"Really?" Naruto asked as he blinked his eyes to the giant fox, who looked at him with a bored expression. Kurama doesn't bother to answer his question and just yawn, feeling tired all of a sudden.

 _"Now go away. I want to take a rest and your prescene here will only preventing me from resting."_ Kurama said as he make a 'shoo shoo' motion.

"But I still have a lot of questions that need to be answered!"

 _"Later. You need to go now, your second mother is heading to your room"_ Kurama warned him.

"Mama?" Naruto asked.

And just like that he's back in his room. No Kurama in front of him. No meadow. Only him and as if on cue, the door opened to revelead a smiling Sawada Nana with one hand on the door's knob and another wiping itself with the baby pink coloured apron around her waist.

"Naru-chan, your ramen is ready." Nana said, giving her son a sweet smile as the blond child giving her a wide grin of his own.

"Yeay ramen!" Naruto jumped on his feets and immediately rushed out of his room to the kitchen. Rebirth or not, ramen is still his favourite food. It's not Ichiraku's, but ramen still ramen. He pushed away the memory of his encounter with Kurama and their conversation at the back of his head.

Nana just smiled at her son as she followed him.

Making a mental note to talk to Kurama again later (He still got a lot of question to ask), Naruto entered the kitchen with his mother trailing after him. He made his way towards the dining table, climbed up the chair and stared at the bowl of ramen in great happiness.

"Itadakimasu!" he said as his brunette mother handed him a pair of chopstick that was made especially for kids like him. His father was the one who bought it for him. Naruto knows how use a chopsticks but for the sake of his quite sentimental of a father, he used it. The small toad head on top of it is just a plus.

Slurping down his mother's handmade miso ramen, he noticed that his mother is quite happy than normal. She was humming cheerfully as she washed the dishes. Naruto always knew that whenever the brunette woman is like this, it's only mean one thing.

"Oh Naru-chan, guess what? Papa is coming home!" she said as she twirled around to face him after putting the last cleaned plate near the sink.

And Naruto is just so happy to hear that.

XXX

 **It's a random update everyone. Not too much things happened in this chapter. Doing this chapter is like doing my homework at the last minute. It's rushed and I tried. Grammar mistakes everywhere.**

 **And this isn't a yaoi fic everyone. I don't have anything against Shounen Ai but this isn't one of it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
